Dance Of Passion
by Mad Hatter Helsing
Summary: many people express themselves threw dance so it's only natural they'll find emotions attached to these dance's. Rated t because of song lyrics n there meaning. please review thanks   3


_*** Disclaimer~ I don't own the characters all characters belong solely to Stephanie Myers, I own nothing of twilight. I don't own zee song used in this it belongs to shaggy -no punt intended. enjoy zee story. wasn't to sure on posting this story so please review, All photo's for this story shall be on my profile. **__**  
><strong>__**Shaggy-Hey sexy lady **__**-zee zong zat inspired meh.**_

_the club was filled with many people everyone was having a good time, no one was fighting just dancing, talking and drinking just simply enjoying themselves. the club was dark but it had different colored lights moving threw it and the dance floor had lights in it. everyone had glow sticks they were given to them when they entered the club. there was just enough lighting to see what people were wearing and how they danced. a woman stepped up to the club door an was handed 4 glow sticks blue,red,green and yellow, she quickly put one on each of her wrist and then one on each of her the club quickly she didn't even bother to go to the bar for a drink, she headed to the place where she felt she belonged...the dance floor. each step she took held an great deal of sensual and confident wore a red knee length dress with a gold under bust design, it came up to tie around her neck. her hair was down framing her face in long soft curs, the red silk was a nice contrast to her pale skin. she head straight for the center of the dance floor, once reaching it her arms came up to cross at the wrist in the air. the sound of a guitar filled the air first followed by the sound of drums which she instantly began to swing her hips to, they moved in a dangerous sway to beat of the drum. her bouncing with every movement her eyes are closed as she lets the music lead her._

_**[Intro: Shaggy]**_

_**Sexy, hot, I love your style girl, put it on me**_

_**Brian and Tony Gold let the ladies know, they got it goin on**_

_**Uh! Shaggy!**_

_**[Chorus: Brian And Tony Gold (Shaggy)]**_

_**Hey sexy lady, I like your flow**_

_**Your body's banging, out of controoooooool! (Uh!)**_

_**You put it on me (That's right) ceiling to floor**_

_**Only you can make me, scream and beg for moooooore!  
><strong>_

_her arms came down in a slow circle movement as the singers voice filled the air. her brain was no longer in control of her body. the music was in a manner of speaking right now the beat and the rhythm of the song was controlling her body. it flowed threw her body, filling it with passion and heat...it lead her every movement. her hands came down to rest on her thighs they moved in with each hit of the beat, they moved up slowly taking the material with them, the movement caused her to expose the pale white of her thighs. her hands came to the top of her thighs letting the red material slip from her hands. her hands continued to travel up gliding over her chest up to her neck then into her hair. they then travailed into the air her one arm dropping down behind her so slide across her lower back an come back up all the while swing her hips low to the ground. Coming back up slowly she felt as if she was being watched but she didn't care not one bit all it seemed to do was fuel the heat an passion running threw her vain's like wild fire._

_**[Verse 1: Shaggy]**_

_**Her body's callin bawlin got me crawlin up the wall and**_

_**My size ain't small it's tall and catch here comes her clothes be fallin**_

_**Her neighbor's callin bawlin all this noise is so appallin**_

_**They must believe we're brawlin headboards band till early mornin**_

_**[Chorus: Brian And Tony Gold (Shaggy)]**_

_**Hey sexy lady (Uh!) I like your flow**_

_**Your body's bangin (Yo) out of controoooooool! (A big tune)**_

_**You put it on me (Uh!)) ceiling to floor (Ceiling to floor baby)**_

_**Only you can make me (Uh) scream and beg for moooooore!**_

_The feeling of being watched continued for a while before she felt someone approach and circle her. eyes closed she continued to move her body to the beat as she felt the mystery person move to stand behind her. she waited to see what happened and during this time of waiting the person brought there hands to rest on her waist and slow down her hip movements an moved her closer. apon being moved closer to the mystery person she realized it was a guy behind her. not bothering to open her eyes she let the man lead her hip movements. after a while her hands came up to cross in the air as the man moved her hips a little faster as her hands then came down to wrap around the guys neck. the guys one hand moved from her hip to wrap around her waist which in turn she brought one of her hands to cover his as the guys other hand came to cover the one around his neck. they held this position for a while before the guy grabbed her arm from around his neck an turned her to face him. "Look at me" came the mystery's man voice it was low an husky. his hand the hand that he just used to turn her was now placed on her lower back. their hips seemed to move together in a rhythmic pattern to the beat fueling heat in both of their body's. opening her eyes slowly shock instantly filled them as she came face to face with a face of someone she wasn't expecting. "hello Miss Swan" the man explained a smile making it's way onto his face as his hand moved slightly lower his fingers brushing the top of her bottom. her lips parted as if ready to speak but nothing came out as she looked at the man before her in shock an wonder as the song finished an died out leaving them standing there in each others arms in silence._

_**[Verse 3: Brian And Tony Gold]**_

_**Hey sexy lady you be fine drive me crazy movin on, and on, and on**_

_**Hey sexy lady you be fine drive me crazy movin on, and on, and on**_

_**Shaggy (Brian And Tony Gold)]**_

_**Gal your extra sexy like (Whoa) and you make me wanna say (Hi)**_

_**And you shake you shake your thong (Low)**_

_**Gal you wicked to ras it nah (Lie)**_

_**Gal I like the way how you (Flow) everytime you pass me (By)**_

_**Gal you wiggly jiggly and (Oh) and you wicked to ras it nah (Lie)**_

_**[Chorus: Brian And Tony Gold (Shaggy)]**_

_**Hey sexy lady (Uh!) I like your flow (Whaddat)**_

_**Your body's bangin, out of controoooooool!**_

_**You put it on me (Put it on me baby) ceiling to floor (Uh!)**_

_**Only you can make me (Only you) scream and beg for moooooore!**_

_**[Outro: Shaggy]**_

_**Uh, moist, ha ha ha ha ha ha **_

The end...Maybe haven't decided anyway thanks for reading please remember to review love y'all ~MadHatterHelsing.


End file.
